project_pokemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Pokéfind
This page is about Pokémon that can be found in a specific route/area. Some Pokémon can be found in multiple routes whereas some cannot be caught (Obtained by Roulette). Pokefind (Routes) Bolded and Italicized = Legendary/Mythical Pokemon Route 1: '''Pidgey, Rattata, Budew (Rare), Spearow, Pikachu (Rare), Kanto Starters (if you have the Gamepass), Roaming Legendaries '''Route 2: '''Pidgey, Rattata, Pikachu (Rare), Roaming Legendaries '''Viridian Forest: '''Caterpie, Metapod, Weedle, Kakuna, Munchlax (Rare), Pikachu (Rare), Seedot (Rare), Eevee (if you have the Gamepass), Roaming Legendaries '''Route 22: '''Nidoran♂, Nidoran♀, Mankey, Rattata, Heracross (Rare), Spearow, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 3: '''Pidgey, Mankey, Spearow, Ralts (Very Rare), Jigglypuff (Rare), Swablu (Uncommon), Roaming Legendaries '''Mt. Moon: '''Zubat, Geodude, Larvitar (If you have the Gamepass), Trapinch (if you have the Gamepass), Aron (if you have the Gamepass), Aerodactyl (Very Rare), Clefairy (Uncommon), Kabuto (Rare), Paras, Cranidos (Very Rare), Omanyte (Rare), Swinub (Very Rare), ''Regirock'', Roaming Legendaries '''Route 4: '''Spearow, Sandshrew, Ekans, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 5: '''Meowth, Bellsprout, Oddish, Drifloon (Rare), Mankey, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 6: '''Oddish, Pidgey, Rattata, Abra, Gligar, Shroomish (Uncommon), Slowpoke, Meowth, Psyduck, Magnemite, Bellsprout, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 11: '''Diglett, Slakoth, Ekans, Sandshrew, Zangoose (Rare), Seviper (Rare), Snorlax (Uncommon), Dugtrio, Drowzee, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 12: '''Poliwag, Buizel (Rare), Krabby, Magikarp, Goldeen, ''Keldeo'' (Champion badge required), Staryu, Roaming Legendaries '''Pokemon Tower: '''Cubone (Very Rare), Gastly, Misdreavus (Very Rare), Spiritomb (Champion badge required, Talk To The Guy At The 4th Floor), ''Giratina'' (Champion badge required), Roaming Legendaries '''Route 10: '''Magnemite, Voltorb, Onix (Uncommon), Machop, Nidoran♂, Nidoran♀, Murkrow (Rare), Shuppet (Very Rare), ''Zapdos'', Roaming Legendaries '''Route 7: '''Abra, Ekans, Pidgey, Sandshrew, Vulpix, Growlithe, Yanma (Uncommon), Roaming Legendaries '''Route 8: '''Rattata, Sandshrew, Growlithe, Venonat, Vulpix, Mankey, Ekans, Whismur (Uncommon), Roaming Legendaries '''Route 16: '''Rattata, Doduo, Spearow, Fearow, Tropius (Rare), Grimer, Roaming Legendaries '''Fuchsia City: '''Scyther (Rare), Tauros, Doduo, Dratini (Rare), Dragonair (Rare), Tangela, Kangaskhan (Rare), Farfetch'd (In The Fenced In Grass Patch), Exeggcute, Nidorina, Nidorino, Chansey (Rare), Rhyhorn, Skorupi (In The Fenced In Grass Patch, Rare), Roaming Legendaries '''Seafoam Cave: The cave: Bronzor (Rare), Chinchou, Lapras (Rare), Seel, Sneasel, Snorunt, Spheal, Swinub, Zubat, Articuno ,Kyurem (Champion Badge required), Roaming Legendaries Grass before the cave: ''Frillish (Rare), Goldeen, Seel, Tentacool, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 17 (20 if you interact the sign): '''Ponyta, Koffing, Venonat (Uncommon),Doduo , Raticate, Roaming Legendaries '''Route 19:' Tentacool, Psyduck, Goldeen, Seel, Horsea, Larvesta (Rare), Roaming Legendaries Route 21: '''Electabuzz, Koffing, Raticate, Pidgeotto, Hypno, Seel, Roaming Legendaries '''Cinnabar Volcano: '''Numel, Rhyhorn, Dugtrio, Magmar, Machoke, Sandslash, Graveler, Lapras (Rare), ''Regice'', ''Moltres'' (In the orange patch of Grass, not brown), Roaming Legendaries '''Victory Road: '''Marowak, Machoke, Primeape, Starly (Very Rare), Onix, Gible (Uncommon), Golbat, Graveler, Solrock (Rare), Lunatone (Rare), Lickitung (Very Rare), ''Dialga'' (Champion badge required), ''Registeel'', Roaming Legendaries '''Mysterious Grotto: '''Pichu, Pidgey, Kadabra, Houndour, Gyarados, Electrike, Noctowl, Hoothoot, Wingull (Rare), Baltoy, Spoink, Torkoal, Remoraid, Relicanth (Rare), Buizel, Machoke, Mantine (Rare), Snorunt, Raticate, Anortih, Armaldo, ''Deoxys'' (If Solrock and Lunatone are in your party. For more information, click here), Roaming Legendaries '''Elegant Valley: Speed Status Area: Ponyta, Vulpix, Meowth, Pidgeotto, Aipom (Uncommon), Tynamo (Rare), Taillow (Uncommon), Tauros, Roaming Legendaries Defense Status Area: Durant, Geodude, Sandshrew, Sandslash, Graveler, Onix, Roaming Legendaries Sp. Defense Status Area: Lotad, Drowzee, Togepi (Rare), Hoppip, Venonat, Mr. Mime (Rare), Roaming Legendaries Hitpoints Status Area: Wooper, Chinchou, Lapras'' ''(Uncommon), Spheal, Roaming Legendaries Attack Status Area: Machoke, Absol (Rare), Piloswine (Uncommon), Fraxure (Uncommon), Golett (Rare), Axew, Zweilous, Deino, Machop, Swinub, Cubone, Palkia (Champion badge required), Roaming Legendaries Sp. Attack Status Area: Psyduck, Golduck, Roselia, Ralts, Kirlia (Uncommon), Budew, Gloom, Oddish, Larvesta (Very Rare), Roaming Legendaries Mausoleum of Origins: Inside of the Mausoleum:' ' Shieldon, Lillipup, Pawniard, Dwebble, Litwick, Magby, Woobat, Boldore, Golett, Phanpy, Miltank, Solosis, Duosion, Meditite, Golbat, Roggenrola, Sableye, Timburr, Haunter, Herdier, Stunfisk, Klang'', Zekrom (With Kyurem and an Electric-type in your party), 'Reshiram' (With Kyurem and a Fire-type in your party), Roaming Legendaries ''Outside of the Mausoleum: Tangela, Cleffa, Elekid, Marill, Tyrogue, Natu, Herdier, Magby, Igglybuff, Dunsparce, Golett, Shroomish, Shelmet, Stunfisk, Gloom, Raticate, Karrablast, Smoochum, Elgyem, Lilipup, Pawniard, Miltank, Pancham, Fletchling, Goomy, Skrelp (In the grass between 2 houses) ''Meloetta (After you collect all 4 musical notes and talk to the guy in the third house. For more detail, click here),'' Roaming Legendaries Pokefind (Pokemon) Note: Do not add or remove (anything to) this section because it is Under Review.Category:Helpful Pages